Panic Attack
Panic Attack was a Welsh robot that fought in Season 2.0 of BattleBots. It was armed with a set of lifting forks and armored in bulletproof polycarbonate. It also featured side skirts and self-righting lid on top. Panic Attack's tactic of choice was to pick up other robots and place them on its back, then carry them to an arena hazard. The self-righting lid furthered this strategy; it could serve as a clamp. Panic Attack was defeated and severely damaged by frenZy in the round of 16, but had much more success in the UK, becoming champion of the second series of Robot Wars, and advancing past the heats in the 3rd, 4th and 5th series. The Welsh Wizards also entered Season 3.0 with Scallywag. As of late September 2012, Panic Attack has been restored to fighting form and has begun to compete in the UK again. Robot History Season 2.0 Panic Attack first match in Season 2.0 was against Gammatron. Panic Attack drove out to meet Gammatron and got hit by its saw, taking no noticeable damage. Panic Attack tipped Gammatron onto its side using it's lifting forks and pushed it onto the killsaws. The killsaws ripped Gammatron's top dome off, and Panic Attack continued to push Gammatron around the arena as it was counted out. Panic Attack won by KO at 1:10 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced frenZy. Both robots drove out and Panic Attack was able to lift frenZy once before letting it go. Both bots drove near the killsaws, and Panic Attack lost most of its right-side skirt. frenZy began to hammer Panic Attack relentlessly, denting the top and damaging the drive train. After about a minute and a half of pounding, Panic Attack's speed controller had broken free, shorting out the electronics. As a result, Panic Attack was no longer able to move and was counted out. frenZy won by KO at 2:07 and Panic Attack was eliminated from the tournament. Panic Attack was repaired in time for the heavyweight royal rumble, minus its side skirts. Panic Attack was in the middle of the action at the beginning, attacking Nightmare and Vlad the Impaler. Panic Attack had stopped moving with 30 seconds left in the fight. However, the tournament directors had decided that the rumble should continue for another 2 minutes. Panic Attack started to move again, managing to become one of the survivors of the rumble after the extra 2 minutes had ended, before losing out to Tazbot. Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 Mark Beiro Introductions "The titanium tsunami that will send opponents on a one way trip to hell. Its PANIC ATTACK 3!" PA3Overview_Shot_lv00.jpg|Panic Attack 3's overview shot during BattleBots Season 2.0. PA3 lv00stats.jpg|Panic Attack's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. Panicattackdead.jpg|The damage done to Panic Attack by frenZy's hammer. PanicAttack_Original.jpg|The original Panic Attack. PanicAttack2012.jpg|Panic Attack circa 2012. Panic.jpg|Panic Attack in the pits See Also *Panic Attack (Robot Wars) *[http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Scallywag Scallywag (BattleBots)] Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Foreign Robots Category:Robots that have never had a judges decision Category:Welsh Robots